


An Unexpected Muse

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Goemons POV, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, like most of his confidant here dont worry abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Goemon, like Yusuke, has much to learn about the world and the people around him. Especially those closest to him.
Relationships: Arsene/Goemon (Persona Series), Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Minor/implied shukita
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	An Unexpected Muse

A simple request between Yusuke and Joker led the four of them down into Mementos. The two boys didn't get to talk much as Yusuke got absorbed into his sketch, but Joker was the quiet type anyway. Goemon watched quietly, pleased Yusuke was at least getting back to being inspired.

"You know, you could pass for a statue, standing that still." Arsene teased, leaning into him.

"Hmph. So could your boy." Goemon retorted. "What is with the invading of my personal space, little Lupin?"

Arsene rolled his eyes and straightened up with a snort. He put a hand to his cheek and tilted his head, lost in thought.

"S'pose I thought we could get to know each other a bit more, seeing as our users are spending time together. Might make the time pass faster." 

"I don't think we have much to say to each other."

"Would having polite conversation kill you? We took down a palace ruler together, there's no need to be so cold."

At that moment, their attention turns to the shadow that rushes towards their users, causing Yusuke to snap at it.

"Seems like our conversation will be cut short." Goemon said, jumping to Yusuke's side.

He heard Arsene huff as he joined Joker, the two destroying the shadow with ease. The two personas relax as their users get back to talking, seeming to come to make a deal.

"Farewell, little Lupin. Perhaps another time will be better for talking."

Arsene narrowed his eyes at him before they left with their users.

  
Goemon wished he could help Yusuke lug his painting over to the cafe, but the real world doesn't lend him a physical form, so he is forced to watch Yusuke struggle. 

He gently steps out of his heart for the time being and stands back as Yusuke unveils the painting for Joker to admire. He frames the boys against the painting with his fingers, humming to himself. 

"You know, Goemon." Arsene purred, stretching out on the couch sideways. "You could paint me like one of your french girls." 

Goemon sighed gently, taking a moment to frame him before dropping his hands.

"Shouldn't you know better than to tease when you have no intention of going further?"

"So you are interested in me?"

"No more than the next person, I'm afraid."

Arsene frowned deeply, sitting up.

"The other ice personas in Akira's heart at least know how to take a joke."

Goemon raised an eyebrow at him. He sounded more disappointed than annoyed.

"Maybe some other time I will draw you, little Lupin. Until then."

"I am not little." He muttered, his feathers poofing up.

  
Arsene said nothing and simply patted his back as Yusuke lost his composure. Joker talked him down carefully, and the two rushed off to go home for the day. 

  
"Romantic, isn't it?" Arsene murmured, skimming his hand over the water, no ripples forming.

He was hanging half off the boat, not really paying attention to him or their users. Goemon took a moment to frame him against the backdrop of the park, the contrast between him and it stunning.

"I suppose it is if you're in that frame of mind."

Arsene simply sighed at his response, seeming to almost droop down off the edge of the boat. It was very quiet between them as their users continued on.

"You're too quiet. What are you scheming?"

Arsene snorted.

"Why do you care?"

"You are my friend, and you're acting unusual. Of course I would ask what is making you less of your jovial self."

"Forget I said anything, Goemon."

Whatever was bothering Arsene, he knew it had to be serious. But before he could pry further, the boys started rowing back to shore and Arsene slipped back into Joker's heart. Goemon followed suit. 

Back in the dorm and his own room, Goemon sketched several Arsenes, mulling over the day.

  
"Carmen, might I bend your ear for a moment?"

"Oh? This is unlike you. What do you need?" 

Goemon pulled her off to the side for a bit of privacy.

"Lupin has been acting off, lately. But it seems only around me. I'm not sure if well, I somehow offended him the other day. I figure you are the closest to him and would know better."

"Oh, Goemon..." Carmen sighed, shaking her head. "I cannot believe you cannot see it. You must be pulling my leg."

"I'm being serious. See what?"

"Why Lupin has been acting that way."

"Carmen, I came to you for advice. Please."

"Talk to him. And I will bully him to talk to you as well."

Goemon frowned at her, but didn't protest.

  
"Church, huh?" Goemon started, in hopes Arsene would make a joke.

Instead, Arsene pulled him into the confessional booth, his wings clipping through it as he pressed them close together in the small space. Goemon noted the serious look on his face as Arsene was trying to find his words.

"Look, Lupin. I'm sorry. Whatever I did to upset you so, I want to fix it. So please tell me so I can make it up to you."

"Earlier you said it was rude to tease when there was no intention of going further." Arsene started, his eyes intense as Arsene pressed his palms to the sides of his face.

"I did..."

Goemon couldn't tear his eyes away from his as he spoke again. 

"All of my teasing and flirting with you has been intended to go further than we are, Goemon. Must your heart be so guarded and closed off? Must you be so coldly curt in our friendly conversations? I'm trying to reach you."

Goemon blinked, staying still as his hands slid off and down onto his chest, head bowed.

"I enjoy our friendship immensely. But if you do not return any romantic feelings for me, just say so, and I will stop trying to pursue you at once."

Everything clicked with his confession. Now he felt guilty for speaking so bluntly.

"I..." 

The words stuck in his throat and his head spun. Romance? He never thought about it much. But he did think a lot about Arsene lately. His absent doodles often returned to Arsene's form again and again.

"Give me some time. I... have much to think about." 

Arsene pushed himself away and outside the booth, leaving him alone. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what he was feeling now. Upon returning home, he thumbed through pages and pages of messy Arsenes. Whatever his feelings were, he knew he missed Arsene's smile since their quiet drifting apart started.

  
Goemon watched Joker get the door open before they went inside, Arsene silently following. He stopped in the hallway, Goemon curious. 

"Aren't you going to join them?" Arsene asked. "This is very nostalgic for you two, after all."

"I'm worried about you." 

Arsene glanced at him, crossing his arms. 

"You still haven't said anything since my confession. I am in limbo."

"Ah. Apologies." Goemon muttered. "I have so much to go through."

"...Right."

He heaved an aggravated sigh and slipped back towards the entrance. Goemon figured he would be better off alone and stepped inside the room. The memories gave him an idea. The critic from the other day appeared shortly afterwards, offering Yusuke support. Goemon slipped down to where Arsene was to check on him. 

"One day, when we have time, I'd like you to model for me, Arsene. Maybe it would become clearer for me then."

"Fine. If it'll help give me an answer."

  
Yusuke had brought over some art documentary for the two of them to watch, Goemon and Arsene moving to the other side of the room. It seemed Arsene was in a better mood as they set themselves up.

"I hope you capture my good side." He joked, posing casually.

"I would hate to think you have a bad side at all, Lupin."

"Oh? Finally catching on to my charms, are we?"

Goemon hummed, starting his drawing. It seemed very natural by this point, having drawn him from memory so many times before. But this would be better, since now he could get everything correct. His true form. 

"Hmm. I really do wish you aren't getting my hopes up." Arsene said after a long stretch of silence.

Goemon paused. Hearing that caused his heart to ache. He stood up suddenly, causing Arsene concern. He flipped to the first of his Arsene drawings, taking it in before slowly going through them all. Most of them he was smiling, but the most recent ones were sad or angry. But they were there with such grace and purpose, even in the most messiest of sketches.

"How could I not see it?" 

"Goemon?"

"I am a fool."

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Goemon walked over to him, cupping his face.

"I have done nothing but drawn you over all this time and have not realized you as my muse. I... miss you smiling, and teasing, and your idle flirting with me. I have caused you nothing but heartache over my ignorance of my own feelings and for that I am sorry."

Arsene blinked at him.

"Does that mean you like me back?"

"I do. I'm sorry for making you go through this after you confessed and everything."

Arsene wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning into him. Goemon gently pressed their faces together, his heart skipping a beat as Arsene's smile returned to his face in earnest.

"Though, I think we should keep us private while our users figure their own feelings out, don't you think?" Arsene suggested. "I'd hate to embarrass them."

"That might take a while longer, you know. Mine is still unknowing of many things." 

"You return my feelings, so I don't mind being patient for their sakes."

  
Yusuke, Joker, Skull and Panther had sat down to help him talk things through, the personas stepping back and chatting with each other. Goemon and Carmen watched Arsene and Kidd goof around with each other. 

"Seems like you two finally talked." Carmen mused.

"We did."

"Good. I was worried we wouldn't see Lupin like this for a while."

"... He asked you about me, didn't he?"

"No. Just worried his feelings weren't getting through to you. Or admitting he was scared you wouldn't return them."

"Ah." Goemon leaned back against the wall. "My indecisiveness hurt him."

"It's Lupin. He would've bounced back soon enough, probably. But I'm happy for you two."

Yusuke got up suddenly to go paint. Goemon gently grabbing Arsene's hand and giving a squeeze as goodbye. Arsene and the others waved off after them, Goemon waving back.

  
Neither of them could concentrate well after Joker was pronounced dead. Yusuke stared at his canvas, Goemon just as worried. They know the plan inside and out. The possibilty of failure was so high. They had no idea if Sae would go along with the plan. Goemon wished he spent more time with Arsene, embarrassing Yusuke be damned. He knows Joker is very charismatic. But he hated being stuck with no way to confirm they were alive. They knew if all went well, they would see him at Leblanc, but that didn't stop them from fearing the worst.

  
Goemon tapped his foot as they waited for Joker to make his appearance. He inhaled sharply as he came in, Arsene slowly trailing behind him, looking tired. Goemon moved to take his hands, Arsene letting himself sort of fall onto his chest. Goemon caught him, suddenly concerned.

"Arsene, are you alright?"

"I'm just glad to see you, Goe." Arsene whispered.

"As am I." Goemon said, pressing their faces together.

"C'mon lovebirds, get a room." Carmen teased.

"We are in a room." Arsene shot back, wrapping himself around him.

Goemon chuckled, moving to sit down with him. His heart was full of joy, having Arsene in his arms once again. The two stayed where they were until the Thieves started going home, Joker stopping Yusuke on his way out. They saw Joker wait until the others were out of earshot before speaking, blushing softly. Yusuke looked mostly confused, making Arsene sigh.

"You two are quite dense." He muttered.

"You have me little Lupin, so I wouldn't say that."

"Hmph. I am not little."

"To me you are. And I mean that to be endearing, not an insult."

Arsene huffed, burying his face into Goemon's shoulder. Yusuke started heading towards the train station, Goemon getting up.

"I have to go now, Arsene. I'll see you again soon."

"Mmm. A shame you have to go so soon after our reunion."

"I know. But we can always celebrate another time."

Once they were back, Yusuke sat in his room, staring out the window.

"Goemon, he confessed to me."

"How wonderful."

"Wonderful? Goemon I'm confused. What... What should I do?"

"Well, how do you feel about Joker, Yusuke?"

"He's my friend. Someone whose been there for me, even at my lowest points. But now he's said that..."

"Take your time to reflect on it. But not so long he assumes the worst and moves on."

"What do you think about him?"

"Yusuke..."

"Goemon, please."

"I like Arsene. And I know you enjoy his company. Just... sleep on it right now. And I'm sure it'll be a bit clearer."

  
Arsene looked so peaceful tucked up against his side and under his arm, half asleep. Yusuke was finally confessing his feelings to Joker after their talk, Joker happily holding his hand. 

"Finally." Arsene muttered.

"Oh shush." Goemon murmured. "He just needed some time, is all."

Arsene snorted, opening his eyes to stare at him.

"Slow in matters of the heart, the both of you."

"Slow and steady wins the race." 

"Tch." Arsene tighted his grip around his waist. "You're ridiculous."

"So are you."

There was more trouble to come on the horizon, but here, together, the world and its worries seemed to melt away. Goemon felt nothing could tear them apart ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, have this


End file.
